injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash/Blackest Night
Blackest Night Flash is an Online Battle season reward introduced in the 3.1 update. Paired with the correct character and gears, he can prove to be exceptionally tedious to defeat; he also has the highest tied damage stat for gold characters. Strategy Basic Attacks His combo ender is him running away from the opponent but then appearing behind them a split-second later, delivering a phasing punch through their back to the front, before Flash runs away and returns immediately in front of the opponent. Despite the animation, and unlike Superman/New 52 (who briefly flies backwards during his combo ender and can cause attacks to miss), Blackest Night Flash is still physically in front of his opponent during the combo ender, and he can still be hit by enemy attacks. If you try to use a special when Blackest Night Flash is performing a Combo Ender, it can still hit him but the tap/swipe minigame may appear where he was when you activated the special, behind you, and this may cause the camera to be locked in an awkward angle that prevents you from seeing the rest of the match properly, so be warned. Passive If Blackest Night Flash is able to resurrect by any given means, he will gain full health. Despite this, he does not resurrect on his own. Therefore, it is more or less mandatory to give him gear like 2/3 of the Fourth World Set and Nekron's Scythe (assuming that he has KOed an enemy beforehand) and also team him up with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, giving him the ability to resurrect thrice, making him equal to a character with 5200 base health, surpassing the Nth Metal characters, and rendering him far more difficult to take down compared to Doomsday/Containment, whose health equals that of a character with 1500 base health, considering Doomsday's passive. Note that the Astro-Harness' Power Shield is not a resurrection and does not directly interact with Black Flash; however, since the Power Shield has a chance to activate on a would-be KO blow, having multiple resurrection effects makes it more likely to eventually activate (although it takes precedence over resurrections if it can activate). Resurrections are unaffected by Heal Suppression in Survivor Mode. When the second part of his passive is triggered, Blackest Night Flash blurs and the screen shakes briefly, interrupting the opponent in the middle of a basic combo and enabling Flash to be able to counterattack with a basic attack or a Special of his own. Do note that he has to manually counterattack, as it is not automatic. However, the opponent can still block in this situation if fast enough to do so. Ironically, because the duration is so short, it can be faster to recover from than normal if his opponent have very slow basic attack animations (e.g. Martian Manhunter and Bane's heavy basics). It can activate even if Flash would not have taken any damage from the basic attack (e.g. Invulnerability). Interestingly, even though it's part of the light basic combo, he's unable to dodge combo enders for some reason as it has never been observed to occur at all. The last part of his passive makes Blackest Night Flash another defensive asset of Blackest Night teams against characters and gears that deal strong damage over time (DOT). However, it does not negate secondary effects - if bleeding, they will still take increased damage from all sources; and if poisoned, they will still deal reduced damage. Also, Lobo/Bounty Hunter's burn will still snare. On the flipside, this is good news when facing against Catwoman/Arkham Knight. As her DoT cannot be rinsed, tagging out will allow Blackest Night characters to regenerate health while their teammates take the battlefield. Blackest Night Flash's passive does not work against Radiation. The DOT must actually hit to heal and grant power; if the DOT is negated by Invulnerability, it will have no effect. Power generation boosts do not seem to affect his passive. The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency's damage when you KO them is counted as DOT despite only damaging their opponent once, and Blackest Night Flash's passive causes these damaging effects to heal and give power instead. It appears the power granted is also scaled according to the DOT that would have been dealt in comparison to maximum health, down to a minimum (Astro-Harness' electric DOT can deal as low as 1 damage but will still give noticeable power). KO'ing The Joker/Prime thus gives Blackest Night Flash 30% power, for example. If a Blackest Night character has low maximum health and sustains a strong DOT, they can receive more than two bars of power every second. In an extreme case, letting the Catwoman/Ame-Comi boss in area 8 to use Cat Claws on a non-promoted Blackest Night character with Flash on the team, her DOT does so much damage it can fully refill health and power almost instantly, allowing the character to use a super move every couple seconds (which may be useful for super move Phantom Zone/Conditions, or just for amusement). Similarly, if you can survive the initial damage of final boss Catwoman/Batman Ninja's s1 in area 9 (possible with E7+ characters and block gear), you can gain massive health and power rapidly. Interactions Good With *'Any Blackest Night characters.' **'Hawkgirl/Blackest Night': As stated in the Strategy section. **'Superman/Blackest Night': He negates the threat of most unblockable basic or special attacks, which is complimented by Blackest Night Flash's negation of DOT. **'Batman/Blackest Night': Batman gives The Flash an offensive edge with 30% unblockable chance on a full Blackest Night lineup, since The Flash's SP2 deals substantially less damage if it's blocked. *'Nekron's Scythe' & Fourth World Set: As stated in the Strategy section. Good Against *'Characters and gears with strong DOT, such as Catwoman/Arkham Knight, Aquaman/Injustice 2, and The Ibistick' **'Solomon Grundy/Earth 2' and the full LexCorp Set: Their continuous DOT will only give Blackest Night Flash the upper hand. *'Killer Frost/Regime': His resurrections to full health are unaffected by her healing reduction passive. Countered By *'Batman/Flashpoint': When Batman uses a special attack, all forms of healing, including resurrection, are disabled; and Batman's high base damage and crit chance allow for easy knockout. *'Superman/Blackest Night': His necrotic damage will cap the amount of health with which Blackest Night Flash can resurrect. Abilities Here are Flash's abilities. The Blackest Night Flash's SP2, Thirst of the Undead, will have a different animation when blocked, performing only the first 2 hits WITHOUT KO-ing the opponent, similarly to Batman/Flashpoint. This would negate most of the special's damage. Also, it can only KO the opponent on the last hit when unblocked. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Unlike most Blackest Night characters, he has additional white and black energy effects; most others have blue/purple, while Doomsday/Blackest Night has red. *He is based on Eobard Thawne, reanimated by a Black Lantern Ring during the Blackest Night event in the comics. Similarly to the Reverse Flash, the lightning symbol on his chest goes from top left to bottom right (from the viewer's perspective), the opposite of The Flash. *Although his card image has been changed, his Online Battle season reward image has not. *If you use a special against him while he is using his Combo Ender, normally impossible to see parts of the stage may become visible. On the Watchtower Bridge stage, you can actually see him finishing his Combo Ender and running all the way to the left and down into the spacecraft runway instead of a straight line. *Blackest Night Flash has the highest possible Health among all characters. As stated in the Stats section, WITHOUT Augments at EX Lvl60, he has a Health of 146,016. (1) Considering the following: *Teamed with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night = +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health *Geared with 2/3 of the Fourth World Set (specifically the Chestplate and Helmet) = +40% to total Health AND +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health *Geared with Nekron's Scythe = +1 Resurrection / another 100% Health (assuming Blackest Night Flash has KOed an opponent beforehand) *Teamed with Lex Luthor/Krypto = +30% to total Health (2) Computing his total Health: *146,016 + 70% from Krypto Lex Luthor AND Fourth World Godly Chestplate = 248,227.20 *248,227.20 x 4 from overall +3 Resurrections / +300% Health = 992,998.80 OR 992,999 (by rounding-off to the nearest ones) (3) What if Blackest Night Flash’s Health is fully Augmented in this scenario? Since it is modification to his base stats: *992,998.80 x 1,600 / 1,300 = 1,222,152.36923, rounded to 1,222,152 Health Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Online season rewards Category:Immune to DOT Category:Health regain for team Category:Power generation to team Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Different Special Animations